Daddy's Little Baek
by shewindy
Summary: Perlajaran yang didapat Baekhyun dari sang 'ayah', Park Chanyeol. GS, rated M, daddy kink! UPDATE LESSON 3!
1. Prolog

Baekhyun mengenal hidupnya terbagi menjadi dua fase, yaitu fase dimana ia hanyalah seorang yatim piatu, dan fase dimana ia harus berjuang hidup di luar panti asuhan tempat ia dibesarkan. Dan fase kedua kehidupan gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu dimulai hari ini.

Seminggu yang lalu, Baekhyun hanya berpikir bagaimana ia akan melewatkan masa kuliahnya dengan kerja sambilan, beasiswa, dan hidup di asrama—ujian masuk universitas akan berlangsung sebulan lagi, namun gadis cerdas itu sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya semenjak ia menyelesaikan ujian akhir sekolahnya. Namun, mendadak saja pria tinggi berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu masuk dalam hidupnya, mengaku sebagai ayah angkatnya, dan dalam sekejap saja, Baekhyun terdampar di istana besar dan megah ini.

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti seorang ayah baginya, namun ia terlampau tua untuk menjadi seorang kakak.

Dan Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun diperlakukan bak anak kecil di istana itu. Dan tanpa Baekhyun menyadari, ia sudah didandani seperti putri mungil dengan dress merah jambu berenda, juga rambut ikal yang dikuncir dua, lengkap dengan sepatu model balerinanya.

Dan juga, Chanyeol menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai, Daddy.

Baekhyun menyadari kapasitasnya sebagai seorang anak pungut, dan hanya pasrah untuk mengikuti sandiwara dari Chanyeol. Setiap pagi, Chanyeol akan membangunkannya yang masih memakai baju tidur berenda berwarna pink—berdada rendah dengan panjang minim—dan meminta ciuman paginya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tanpa sadar, setelah berhari-hari ia melewatkan bangun paginya besama Chanyeol, Baekhyun-pun menjadi ahli dalam mengecup seseorang.

Dalam hal ini tentu saja, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku senang kau sanggup belajar dengan cepat, gadis kecilku." Chanyeol mengulum senyum setelah membuat bibir Baekhyun mekar sempurna. "Dan kupikir, besok adalah saatnya kau belajar setingkat di atasnya."


	2. Lesson 1

Lesson 1

Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir tentang pelajaran yang dimaksud oleh sang Daddy. Tidak, sampai lelaki tinggi tampan itu melucuti pakaiannya malam itu.

"Daddy…." Baekhyun merengek karena ketakutan. Tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat, di depan Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

Bagi Baekhyun, senyuman Chanyeol tak lebih dari intimidasi seorang pedofil.

Oh, tentu saja Chanyeol bukan pelaku pedofilia, mengingat jarak usianya dengan Baekhyun hanya sebelas tahun saja.

"Sayang, kau tak perlu malu di hadapanku." Chanyeol perlahan mengelus punggung Baekhyun, memberikan sengatan aneh pada diri gadis itu.

"Tidak, Daddy. Tidak…. Ini salah…" Baekhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

Naas, semakin Baekhyun mundur, semakin ia terjebak di antara tubuh Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan jas kerjanya, dan semakin pula Chanyeol bisa melakukan apa saja kepadanya.

"Sayang, kau sudah menguasai ciuman dengan baik, sekarang waktunya kita belajar setingkat di atasnya."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol menyerah, dan akhirnya hanya mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun, terkadang juga turun di bagian pundaknya yang putih bersih itu. Wangi strawberry semerbak dari tubuh mungil itu. Dan tak sadar saja, Chanyeol menghisap kuat curuk leher Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu mendesah kencang.

"Nghhhhhh, hentikan….."

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Putri kecil." Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun. "Bukankah itu nikmat?" Kecupannya menurun, dan dihisapnya kencang-kencang.

Bohong bila Baekhyun tak merasakan nikmat apapun.

"Daddy akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini." Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun, dan menatap mata indah itu dalam-dalam. "Kau mau sayangku?" tangannya membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati.

Apakah Baekhyun punya pilihan lain?

Sebenarnya, iya.

Namun entah setan apa yang merasuki gadis itu sehingga ia mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Bagus sayang."

Chanyeol membuka belitan tangan Baekhyun yang melindungi tubuh telanjangnya. Diendusnya kulit gadis itu dari kening, turun di seluruh wajah, dagu, leher, dada….kemudian menjilat kedua putingnya secara bergantian. Endusan itu berlanjut ke perut, turun ke selangkangan, dimana Chanyeol mengendusnya dengan intens, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri tegak.

"Sayang, kau merawat tubuhmu dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap pria di depannya itu dengan takut-takut.

"Tapi sayang, kupikir putingmu masih terlalu gelap untuk menjadi kesukaanku." Kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan ahli memelintir kedua putting Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menahan racauannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang-kencang. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membeli obat oles untuk membuatnya merona sempurna." Chanyeol terkikik, dan mecubit putting Baekhyun dengan kencang.

"Mphhhhh…"

"Kau menikmatinya, sayang…." Chanyeol kembali memainkan kedua putting itu dengan seirama. "Kita lihat, apa kau menikmati ini juga." Kepalanya menunduk, mengecup putting sebelah kiri Baekhyun, dengan tangan kanan yang tidak berhenti memainkan putting sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Nghhhhh…" Baekhyun menggeleng karena ia mulai kepayahan.

Chanyeol menyerinyai, "Tidak perlu ditahan, sayang. Mendesahlah….. Dan nikmati apa yang Daddy lakukan untukmu."

Selanjutnya Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun lagi. Lidahnya terjulur keluar menggapai-nggapai putting kiri Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras. Suara desahan Baekhyun yang pelan—gadis itu masih takut-takut melepas hasratnya—menjadi lagu yang sempurna saat Chanyeol mulai menjilat putting sebelah kirinya.

Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti menggelinjang saat kedua putingnya menjadi mainan. Antara nikmat dan sakit, ia juga tak terlalu jelas. Gigitan pertama Chanyeol pada putingnya jelas menyisakan rasa perih, namun dapat segera reda saat pria tampan itu menghisap kuat-kuat putingnya, dan menyisakan erangan-erangan nikmat di bibir Baekhyun.

"Daddy…" tatapan mata Baekhyun tak lagi fokus ketika Chanyeol berbalik mengerjai putting kanannya dengan mulut yang lihai itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan putting kirinya yang membengkak sedang dielus-elus Chanyeol agar putting itu tetap mengeras.

Dan lagi-lagi, erangan nikmat itu terdengar saat putting kanannya dihisap kuat-kuat.

Hingga saat itu tiba, ya Baekhyun akhirnya merasakan ada yang aneh dari selangkangannya. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, sampai-sampai Chanyeol bangun dari atas dadanya.

"Well, well, nikmat yang luar biasa kan, sayang?" Chanyeol sengaja menyapukan lidahnya di sekitar bibirnya.

Dibukanya selangkangan Baekhyun, dan benar saja, cairan itu sudah mengalir, namun tidak deras dari dalam pusat kewanitaan Baekhyun. Kedua jari Chanyeol kemudian bergerak, merasakan cairan itu, lalu dengan sengaja mengusap-ngusap labia Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Sensitif sekali ya, sayang?" Chanyeol tersenyum saat ibu jarinya menekan keras klitoris Baekhyun.

Saking kerasnya, hingga Baekhyun merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa saat klitoris itu ditekan. Desahannya mengencang, tentu saja, sembari Chanyeol berharap melepaskan klitorisnya yang perlahan-lahan membengkak, sebesar biji kacang hijau.

Semakin bengkak klitoris Baekhyun, semakin banyak pula cairan yang keluar daridalam vaginanya. Dan semakin juga Chanyeol tak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk memasuki gadis itu.

Ah, tapi tidak….tidak dulu.

Chanyeol masih dapat menahan diri, karena ia ingin meruntuhkan tembok itu di saat Baekhyun sudah 'lulus' dan siap. Chanyeol jelas tak ingin putri kecilnya yang cantik jelita itu pada akhirnya ketakutan dan mengganggapnya sebagai pria bejat.

Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol harus berpuas diri dengan kedua jarinya—telunjuk dan jari tengah yang perlahan-lahan memasuki lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sempit.

"Daddy…. Jangan…." Rintih Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan benda itu masuk ke vaginanya. Tidak perih sebetulnya, karena cairan yang keluar akibat rangsangan dari putting dan klitorisnya itu lumayan deras.

"Tapi ini nikmat, sayangku…." Chanyeol memaju mundurkan kedua jemarinya di lubang Baekhyun yang licin. Perlahan-lahan…..hingga Baekhyun meracau lirih.

Desahan itu mengencang, seirama dengan bunyi decitan yang diciptakan jemari Chanyeol karena terlalu kencang bergumul di lubang vagina Baekhyun. Semakin dalam jemari itu masuk, seakan vagina Baekhyun adalah vacuum yang dapat menelan siapa saja. Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan dinding itu, tapi tentu saja ia tak berminat merusaknya hanya dengan telunjuk dari jari tengah.

"Daddy… jangan… ughhhh…."

"Jangan apa sayang?" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

Tentu saja sebenarnya ia mengetahui jawabannya. Gadis kecilnya itu mungkin sedikit kesal karena jemarinya terhenti sebentar karena tak ingin merusak keperawanan Baekhyun.

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menambah kecepatan gerakannya, Baekhyun-pun berinisiatif untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Chanyeol? Tentu saja ia senang! Ia tak menyangka saja, putri kecilnya itu dapat segera menerima pelajarannya dengan baik.

"Nikmat ya sayang?"

Vagina itu berkedut, berakibat dengan jemari Chanyeol yang semakin ditarik masuk. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan berteriak semakin kencang. Ada hasrat dari dalam tubuhnya yang mendesak keluar. Rasanya….seperti ingin kencing.

Tapi Baekhyun tak mungkin mengencingi Daddynya, kan?

Karena itu, gadis kecil bermata sipit itu justru menahannya…..mengejang…..dan mengempit kedua jari Chanyeol sedekimian rupa.

Chanyeol tak bodoh, ia tahu Baekhyun akan segera tiba di puncak gairahnya.

"Kau menahannya sayang?" Chanyeol terkikik. "Itu bagus, karena biasanya aku akan meminta gadisku untuk memohon, sebelum membiarkan mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Dan aku rasa, aku tak perlu lagi mengajarimu untuk menahan orgamesmu, sayang." Chanyeol mengeluar-masukkan jarinya semakin cepat.

"Daddy….. jangan… Ah… Daddy….Ahhhhh…."

Semakin cepat…. Semakin cepat….

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan.

Dan cairan itu-pun datang, membasahi jari-jari Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan seringaian oleh pria dua puluh sembilan tahun itu. Lalu, ditarik tangannya, dan lidahnya menjilati sisa-sisa cairan Baekhyun di sela-sela jarinya.

Mata Baekhyun tak dapat berkutik, hanya memancarkan cahaya penuh kebingungan yang ditujukannya kepada Chanyeol. Vaginanya masih berkedut-kedut dengan cairan yang masih memenuhi sekitarnya. Nafasnya naik turun dengan berat, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa badannya hancur.

Ia diadopsi hanya untuk menjadi budak Daddynya.

Tapi ia bisa apa?

Entahlah, Baekhyun akan memikirkannya nanti. Tapi sekarang yang pasti, ia harus tidur. Ia lelah setelah sesi pelacurannya dengan sang ayah angkat.

Malam-malam berikutnya, Baekhyun juga dihadapkan oleh ayah angkatnya yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu. Namun Baekhyun heran, mengapa Chanyeol tak kunjung mengambil keperawanannya?

"Baby."

Suara berat itu mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Daddy." Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menyambut ayah angkatnya yang sepertinya baru pulang itu. Gadis itu memakai dress berpola chery dengan tali spaghetti.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu sebelum mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Diciuminya bibir Baekhyun hingga merona hebat.

"Kita makan malam di luar."

Itu bukan suatu ajakan, itu lebih seperti perintah.

"Bibi Kim akan mendadanimu. Dan kuharap, kau sudah siap dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit." Didudukkannya tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya, dan kembali menyesap bibir merona itu.

"Tapi daddy….. Untuk apa makan malam di luar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau perlu mengenal beberapa temanku, sayang."

Hingga tak lama kemudian, kehadiran Chanyeol tergantikan oleh bibi Kim yang bermuka dingin.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal wanita ini. Yang ia kenal hanyalah seorang asisten wanita muda bernama Hwang Miyoung yang memiliki senyuman mata yang indah. Dan Miyoung, tentu berbanding terbalik dengan bibi Kim yang nampak menyebalkan itu.

"Bibi, itu sakit." rintih Baekhyun ketika bibi Kim menarik ikalnya terlalu kencang.

"Kupikir sakitnya tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang apa yang dilakukan Tuan Park padamu." Kata bibi Kim dengan culas.

Baekhyun memandang nanar wanita tua itu dari depan cermin, "Bibi, apa maksudmu?"

Wanita tua itu mendengus dan balik menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Daddy tidak pernah menyakitiku seperti itu."

Bahkan Chanyeol belum merusak keperawanannya. Dan segala hisapan, jilatan, juga permainan jari itu, tidak satupun yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai siksaan. Toh pada akhirnya Baekhyun juga merasakan enaknya juga.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, pelacur kecil."

"Aku bukan pelacur!"

"Tidak ada seorang pelacur-pun yang mengakui dirinya sendiri." Bibi Kim mengangkat tangannya, memberikan tanda bahwa ia selesai merias gadis itu. "Dan kau pikir Tuan Park mengadopsimu untuk apa kalau bukan untuk tubuh perawanmu?" ia kemudian membereskan peralatannya. "Kita lihat saja, sampai kapan Tuan Park akan menyukaimu, sebelum membuangmu seperti sampah busuk yang tak berharga."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal, dengan hati penuh luka.

Baekhyun memandang grilled seabass-nya dengan tatapan tidak tertarik. Biasanya, ia akan makan lahap bila dihadapkan oleh hidangan ikan-ikanan. Tapi entahlah, perkataan bibi Kim tadi membuyarkan seluruh moodnya malam bahkan tak sedikitpun membuka mulut saat keempat teman Chanyeol—dua lelaki seumuran Chanyeol, dan dua wanita seumuran Baekhyun—mengobrol dengan penuh kekeluargaan.

"Baekhyun ssi, kau tak memakan seabassmu?" tanya wanita yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Junmyeon. "Ah, memang seabass di sini kurang nikmat. Kau mau menukarnya dengan makanan lain?"

Kemudian wanita lain yang bernama Kim Minseok ikut menimbrung, "Foie grass di sini patut diacungi jempol, kau harus mengganti ikanmu dengan itu, Baekhyun ssi."

Chanyeol ikut memandangi Baekhyun dengan muka khawatir. Dielusnya puncak kepala Baekhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." ujar Baekhyun, akhirnya.

"Kami akan menemanimu." Minseok segera menarik tangan Junmyeon untuk mengekori Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun, melainkan terpaku di sudut kanan cermin di toilet mewah itu. Minseok dan Junmyeon segera mengapitnya dengan kuatir.

"Baekhyun ssi, kau kenapa?" Junmyeon kali ini yang membuka mulut.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tak seharusnya kau berduka di malam seindah ini." Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Daddy Lu akhirnya pulang dan mengajakku makan malam setelah sebulan ia mengurus perusahaannya di Beijing. Dan kupikir kau juga seharusnya berbahagia karena Daddy-mu akhirnya mengenalkanmu kepada kami."

Mendengar kata Daddy, mata Baekhyun akhirnya membola.

"Minseok ssi, Luhan ssi, adalah Daddymu?"

Minseok mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Dan Kris adalah Daddyku." Junmyeon menimpali.

"Minseok ssi, Junmyeon ssi, kita ini….sebenarnya apa?"

~^~^~Bersambung~^~^~

What the fucking hell I just wrote?! =_= Ini ga sampe 2000words tapi ngetiknya capek bo! Maklum jg, penulis baru, hehehehe. Dan btw, ffn lagi errorkah? Aku ga bisa baca review kalian Y_Y Padahal pengen banget ngebalesin satu-satu. Next, bakalan diupdate kalo reviewnya di atas 25! Gimana? Bisa ga ya kira2?


	3. Lesson 2

Lesson 2

.

.

"Yifan." panggil Junmyeon dengan lembut. Wanita itu berjalan dengan dua cangkir cokelat hangat dengan marshmallow, dan menghampiri Yifan yang baru saja selesai menukar baju. Hidup bersama Kris Wu Yifan selama hampir empat tahun membuatnya mengerti kebiasaan lelaki itu. Misalnya, ia harus meminum cokelat hangat sebelum akhirnya bisa tertidur nyenyak.

"Hey, baby." Keduanya bertukar lumatan sebelum Yifan mengambil cangkirnya di tangan Junmyeon. "Ayahmu baru menelponku."

"Eh?" Junmyeon memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kami berdebat dimana seharusnya pernikahan kita dilangsungkan. Kau tahu sendiri aku ingin pernikahan yang sederhana dan sakral, tapi ayahmu bersikeras ingin mengundang sebanyak-banyaknya orang karena kau adalah seorang Kim."

"Dan kau adalah seorang Wu." goda Junmyeon. "Penyatuan kedua nama besar itu sebenarnya layak untuk dirayakan besar-besar."

"Oh tidak, sayang." Yifan meletakkan cangkirnya, juga memaksa Junmyeon meletakkan cangkir itu. Lengannya kemudian disabukkannya pada pinggang Junmyeon, merengkuh wanita berambut bob cokelat itu dengan protektif. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan sebuah kastil yang besar di Perancis untuk pemberkatan kita." Diciumnya bibir mungil itu.

"Kita bisa melakukan pemberkatannya di sana, dan baru merayakannya saat pulang ke Korea."

"Myeonbunny, kau memang seorang Kim."

Tawa itu melesak dari bibir Junmyeon.

"Aku heran kenapa kau memilih menjadi Myeonbunnyku ketimbang menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahmu itu. Otakmu, lebih bulus dari milikku." Yifan menarik tangan Junmyeon, hingga keduanya bergelung nyaman di sofa fluffy berwarna putih itu—yang dipilih Junmyeon saat Yifan pindah ke flat mewah ini.

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia malah menikmati hangatnya badan kekasihnya.

Sesaat, tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang lewat di bibir mereka.

Hingga Junmyeon teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Byun Baekhyun tadi. Junmyeon mengenal Park Chanyeol karena Yifan dan Chanyeol bersahabat semenjak mereka melewatkan masa sekolah menengah mereka di California. Junmyeon tahu betul bagaimana Chanyeol yang hampir tidak menyentuh wanita dua tahun belakangan, dan tentu dia terkejut saat Chanyeol mengenalkan Byun Baekhyun sebagai putri kecilnya.

"Baekhyun berkata, ia diadopsi oleh Chanyeol." kata Junmyeon, tiba-tiba. "Yifan, apa kau pikir Chanyeol tidak berlebihan? Mengadopsi seorang gadis yang baru lulus SMA hanya untuk dijadikan subyek permainan daddy-daddyannya?"

Dahi Yifan berkerut, "Sayang, kau juga baru lulus SMA saat menjadi subyek permainan daddy-daddyanku."

"Tapi kau tidak menemukanku di sebuah panti asuhan, Yifan. Aku memiliki hak untuk menolakmu. Tapi Baekhyun, gadis itu bahkan tidak memiliki pilhan untuk menolak permainan Chanyeol."

"Sayang." Yifan menangkup pipi Junmyeon dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, biarlah menjadi urusan mereka."

Bibir Junmyeon mengerucut.

"Dan kau mengingatkanku pada permainan kita, dulu." Yifan terduduk dan mengangkat Junmyeon ke pangkuannya dengan sangat ringan. "Aku jadi ingin mencicipi putri manisku ini." Dikecupnya bibir Junmyeon, dan melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Daddy…." Junmyeon mendorong tubuh Yifan dengan sedikit kekuatan. "Aku tak ingin melakukannya di sofa!"

"Baik, baiklah putri kecil." Yifan menyeringai. "Kukabulkan permintaanmu, asal kau mengijinkanku memasuki vaginamu semalam suntuk." Ia berdiri dan membopong tubuh Junmyeon yang mungil namun berdada montok itu.

"Dengan senang hati, daddy!"

.

.

Junmyeon bersenandung sembari memarkirkan mini cooper merahnya di halaman mansion mewah itu. Sudah dua tahun ia tak menginjakkan kaki di sini, karena ia merasa tak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat ia kunjungi di sini.

"Nona Junmyeon!" seseorang yang Junmyeon kenali sebagai Hwang Miyoung menyapanya dengan senyuman. "Astaga, sudah lama sekali nona tidak berkunjung!"

Ya, sudah lama sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Miyoung. Apa Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kantor?"

"Tuan baru saja pergi lima belas menit yang lalu." Miyoung mempersilahkan Junmyeon masuk. "Mau minum apa, nona?"

"Tidak perlu, Miyoung." Junmyeon membalas Taeyeon dengan senyuman. Kakinya yang dibalut Manolo Blanik berwarna kuning pucat dengan motif abstrak itu melangkah dengan ringan. Rupanya ia masih ingat jelas tatanan mansion ini. "Apa Baekhyun menempati kamar itu, Miyoung-ah?"

Miyoung tertegun, "Nona mengenal nona Baekhyun?"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dengan kaki yang terus melangkah ke lantai atas mansion itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol menempatkan Nona Baekhyun di kamar seberang kamar Tuan Chanyeol, Nona."

"Terima kasih, Miyoung."

Tanpa sadar kaki Junmyeon sudah tiba di kamar yang dimaksud Miyoung. Dibukanya pintu berwarna putih itu, dan berharap Baekhyun ada di sana.

Benar saja, Baekhyun sedang terduduk dengan sebuah buku di genggamannya.

"Pagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sedikit terjengat, namun ia segera tersenyum saat mendapati Junmyeon dengan dress midi berwarna putih berendanya sedang berdiri di mulut pintu.

"Junmyeon, kau tahu darimana aku tinggal di sini?"

"Aku hanya menebak." Junmyeon tersenyum menghampiri Baekhyun. "Miyoung, tolong siapkan baju untuk Baekhyun, aku akan mengajaknya makan siang hari ini."

"Baik nona." Miyoung-pun segera membongkar lemari besar yang bentuknya hampir menyerupai kamar kecil di sana.

"Tapi, apa Daddy mengijinkanku keluar? Aku tak bisa seenaknya sendiri di sini."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya yang berwarna gold rose, menekan nama Park Chanyeol di dalam kontaknya, dan terdengar suara nada sambung dari sana, karena Junmyeon sendiri memasang mode loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

"Junmyeon, untuk apa menelponku?" suara berat itu terdengar.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun makan siang dan berbelanja, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tak masalah, asal kau mengembalikannya pulang sebelum jam tujuh."

Junmyeon bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum tak percaya.

"Ah, tapi Junmyeon, aku belum memberikan kartuku pada Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol, lagi. "Katakan kalian akan makan siang dimana, aku akan mengirim supirku ke sana. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kantor karena ada rapat dengan investor Jepang."

"Okay, akan kukirimkan alamatnya kepadamu nanti."

Sambungan telepon itu-pun terputus.

"Nah Baekhyun, sekarang cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap."

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau suka pasta, kan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan kepala yang fokus ke arah depan. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Junmyeon melajukan mobilnya menjauhi mansion keluarga Park, dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita akan makan di restoran Italia langgananku di daerah gangnam."

Yang terpikir di otak Baekhyun adalah, restoran mahal dengan suasana elegant yang pastinya tidak akan tergapai olehnya, dulu. Tapi yang di sampingnya adalah Kim Junmyeon, yang mungkin juga menjadi 'little girl' dari Kris Wu karena masalah materi.

"Kau melamun, Baekhyun?"

"Ah, tidak tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit bertanya-tanya."

"Tentang?"

"Kau."

"Aku?" Junmyeon menoleh saat mobilnya berhenti di depan lampu merah. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan hubunganku dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi kau belum sekalipun menceritakan tentangmu dan Kris Wu."

Junmyeon mengulum senyumnya, "Kau penasaran, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu cerita yang sangat panjang." Diinjaknya pedal gas, dan mini cooper itu kembali melaju. "Kau mau memulainya darimana?"

"Kris Wu adalah daddymu, bukan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Apa Kris Wu juga mengadopsimu?"

Tawa Junmyeon meledak, "Baekhyun, tidak semua daddy menemukan pasangannya dengan cara itu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Junmyeon lekat-lekat.

"Aku dan Kris bertemu di Amerika. Kala itu, aku baru saja lulus A level, dan bersiap untuk masuk college." Junmyeon mengingat-ngingat. "Dulu, aku adalah seorang gadis nakal yang hanya memikirkan lelaki, sex, dan alkohol. Dan Kris, adalah lelaki pertama yang menolak ajakan sex-ku. Aku pertama kali bertatap muka dengannya di Vegas, saat aku dan belasan teman sekolahku berlibur untuk merayakan kelulusan."

Baekhyun termangut, rupanya Junmyeon bukanlah wanita gila harta seperti yang ia bayangkan. Junmyeon sudah hidup di Amerika sejak sekolah menengah, itu artinya ia memang lahir dan besar di keluarga kaya.

"Pertemuan keduaku dengan Kris adalah di kantor ayahku. Ayahku Kim Siwon, apa kau tau?"

Mata Baekhyun yang dihiasi eyeliner itu melebar, astaga! Ia berhadapan dengan putri dari pemilik perusahaan telekomunikasi itu?!

"Kris yang baru lulus dari barchelor degreenya itu ternyata merupakan klien ayahku di California. Aku kembali merayunya, dan kali ini ia menyetujui untuk makan malam denganku." Junmyeon membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri, menyusuri jalanan gangnam. "Tapi Kim Junmyeon adalah gadis keras kepala yang dimanja sedari kecil, jadi setelah makan malam itu, aku tetap bersikeras merayu Kris untuk bermain di atas ranjang."

"Lalu?"

"Kris tidak suka berbagi. Ia menawarkan opsi untuk menjadi daddyku. Aku-pun setuju, karena kupikir Kris adalah lelaki yang baik, dan ayahku juga menyukainya. Tak masalah bagiku untuk berhubungan dengan seorang pria saja, asal ia bisa memuaskanku di ranjang. Setelah itu kami menandatangani kontrak, kau tahu, seperti Anna dan Christian Grey."

"Kontrak? Tapi aku dan daddy tidak pernah melewati fase seperti itu." Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah. "Junmyeon, apa itu artinya, hubungan seorang daddy dengan little girlnya itu hanya seperti master dan slave?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak, Baekhyun. Seorang master bisa memperlakukan slavenya dengan seenak diri, bahkan tak segan-segan untuk bermain pisau, cambuk, atau membungkam mulut slavenya dengan tali yang menyakitkan. Seorang daddy, berlaku seperti layaknya ayah yang memanjakan anak gadisnya. Dan di sisi lain, seorang little girl, juga harus bisa memuaskan daddynya di atas ranjang. Oke, memang terkadang seorang daddy akan menghukum little girlnya kalau little girlnya bertindak di luar batas. Tapi, hukuman itu sangat manis sekaligus menakutkan."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya, ada kalanya seorang daddy menyuruh little girl-nya untuk memohon agar diperbolehkan mengeluarkan orgasmenya. Atau, bahkan daddy tersebut tidak memperbolehkan little girlnya untuk orgasme."

Baekhyun jadi teringat perkataan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu pertama kali memainkan vaginanya. Jadi itu gunanya, ia dilatih untuk menahan orgasme. Pikiran Baekhyun kemana-mana hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Junmyeon sudah selesai memarkir mobilnya.

"Ah, Youngwoon datang sebelum kita, rupanya!"

Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh ke depan. Mobil itu, mobil yang biasa dipakai oleh Chanyeol, kan?

"Ayo, keluar, Baekhyun."

Junmyeon keluar terlebih dahulu, yang disusul oleh Baekhyun. Mereka disambut dengan Youngwoon yang memakai jas kerjanya dengan tundukan kepala penuh hormat.

"Selamat siang, Nona Junmyeon, Nona Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Junmyeon berkata dengan senyuman, "Selamat Siang, Youngwoon. Lama tak berjumpa!"

"Nona Baekhyun, Tuan Chanyeol mengutus saya untuk menyerahkan ini kepada Nona." Youngwoon merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hitam yang berkilauan. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya kartu itu, namun ia-pun tidak memiliki pilihan untuk tidak menerima kartu itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu, Nona. Saya pamit dulu. Selamat siang, Nona-Nona."

Di saat Baekhyun masih terpaku atas kepergian Youngwoon, ponsel Junmyeon berdering.

Ah, rupanya Chanyeol.

Mata Junmyeon mengernyit, ia sekilas kebingungan karena Chanyeol yang menelponnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dipegangi telepon genggam oleh Park Chanyeol itu.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Katakan apa yang membuatmu menelponku? Apa kau tak memberikan ponsel untuk Baekhyun, oh?"

Chanyeol membukanya dengan tawa, "Kim Junmyeon memang seorang jenius. Tak heran Kris bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

"Ckkk."

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun memandang Junmyeon dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun, I guess?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin ingin berbicara dengan tunangan sahabatku sendiri."

Junmyeon memutar matanya sebelum menyodorkan ponselnya ke tangan Baekhyun, "Park Chanyeol gila itu ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Yobosaeyo?" ujar Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sayang, kau sudah pegang kartu platinum dariku, kan? Passwordnya adalah hari lahirmu. Oh, dan kau bebas membeli apa saja dengan kartu itu."

"Ya, daddy."

"Dan juga, kuharap kau pulang sebelum makan malam, sayang."

"Ya, daddy, aku akan menyuruh Junmyeon memulangkanku sebelum makan malam."

"Satu lagi." Chanyeol berkata tepat sebelum Baekhyun akan menyodorkan ponsel itu kembali ke pemiliknya. "Belilah ponsel, minta Junmyeon untuk memilihkan model ponsel terbaru untukmu."

Untuk suatu alasan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasakan pipinya memerah.

"Ya, daddy."

Baekhyun tak tahu, di sana, Chanyeol-pun tersenyum tersipu.

"Chanyeol?" ponsel itu sudah kembali ke empunya.

"Oh Junmyeon. Kau jangan lupa untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

"Baiklah."

"Dan juga…."

Junmyeon menunggu lanjutan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih mau berteman dengan Baekhyun."

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan tulus, "Tidak ada alasan untukku bermusuhan dengannya, Chanyeol."

"Kau tahu, kau adalah teman baik….."

"Chanyeol, aku tak ingin membicarakannya, sekarang."

"Okay. Aku mengerti. Tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih, Junmyeon-ah."

.

.

Baekhyun pulang dengan membawa delapan tas belanjaan yang kesemuanya, dipilihkan oleh Junmyeon—yang tentu saja dibayarkan dengan kartu platinum dari Chanyeol. Kakinya sedikit pegal karena Miyoung memilihkan sandal wedges untuknya.

"Selamat malam, Nona Baekhyun." seruan Miyoung terdengar saat pelayan bermata indah itu membukakan pintu untuk nonanya.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan perlahan, menahan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit. Untungnya Miyoung sendiri sigap mengambil semua tas belanjaanya.

Saat Baekhyun melangkah lebih dalam, Chanyeol turun dari lantai atas. Baju kantornya telah berganti menjadi kaos putih ketat dengan celana jogger berwarna abu-abu.

"Sudah pulang, sayang?" Chanyeol segera mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Miyoung, bawa belanjaan Baekhyun ke atas."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Waktu yang tepat, Baekhyun. Mandilah dulu, dan aku menunggumu di meja makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan naik ke kamarnya dengan patuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menunggu, karena lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah turun ke ruang makan dengan aroma stroberi menyeruak dari balik badan moleknya. Chanyeol selalu menyukai bau stroberi Baekhyun, dan itu membuat hasratnya naik dengan tanpa alasan.

Tidak sekarang Chanyeol, tidak. Selesaikan makan malammu dulu!

"Kalbi tang!" mata Baekhyun bersinar ketika melihat makanan favoritnya itu tersaji di atas meja makan. Dulu, ketika ia masih di panti asuhan, ia hanya menikmati sup dari iga sapi itu setahun sekali, saat perayaan ulang tahunnya.

"Makan yang banyak, sayang."

Chanyeol tak butuh jawaban, karena Baekhyun sendiri sudah memulai makannya dengan lahap. Melihat Baekhyun yang bergembira itu, bibir Chanyeol jadi terangkat naik. Mengadopsi Baekhyun menjadi little girlnya memang bukan suatu kesalahan, pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memasuki kamar gadis kecilnya itu di saat Baekhyun sedang membongkar satu persatu belanjaannya.

"Daddy." Baekhyun tersenyum. Setelah mendengarkan wejangan-wejangan Junmyeon perihal hubungan daddy dan little girl, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan untuk menjadi little girl yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Hubungan daddy dan little girl bukan hubungan sepihak, melainkan hubungan simbiosis mutualisme yang seharusnya menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

"Kau berbelanja banyak dengan Junmyeon, hmm?" tangan Chanyeol bersindekap. Ia duduk manis di sofa berwarna pink pucat yang dipilihnya untuk kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri menata kantong belanjaannya di meja marmer yang terletak di depan sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol. "Ya, daddy. Sebenarnya, Junmyeon yang memaksaku membeli sebanyak ini." Ia mengangkat dress berwarna biru pastel dengan aksen renda di bagian lehernya seperti gaun-gaun jaman Victoria, hanya saja, dress itu hanya sepanjang lutut Baekhyun.

"Selera Junmyeon memang bagus." Chanyeol merebut dress di tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat dress itu, lalu berkata, "Keberatan untuk mencobanya sekarang? Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya."

"Di sini, daddy?"

"Ya, Baekhyun."

"Tapi…" Baekhyun menunduk dengan muka merah.

"Kau tidak mau, sayang?"

Baekhyun segera menggeleng, ia tak ingin daddynya marah hanya karena sifat pemalunya yang terkadang sangat bodoh itu. "Tidak, daddy. Bukan itu, maksudku."

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk dengan senyuman menyeringai., "Kau malu, sayang?" ia menarik Baekhyun ke pangkuannya setelah meletakkan dress biru pastel itu kembali ke meja marmer. "Sayang, aku sudah sering melihatmu telanjang, tanpa sehelai benang-pun." Diturunkannya tali baju tidur Baekhyun yang tidak mengenakan bra itu, lalu dikecupnya bahu itu. "Kau harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan itu, sayang." Kemudian didekatinya wajah Baekhyun yang merona hebat.

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Dilihat berapa kalipun, daddynya itu memang sangatlah tampan tanpa cacat. Umurnya yang baru dua puluh sembilan tahun itu juga semakin membuatnya sempurna. Dimiliki oleh orang sesempurna Park Chanyeol, seperti hanya mimpi bagi Baekhyun.

"Daddy…" nafas Baekhyun berhembus berat. Panas dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, sayang." Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. "Kurasa aku lebih menyukai tubuh telanjangmu ketimbang dress bergaya Victorian itu."

Hingga Baekhyun tersadar, baju tidurnya yang terbuat dari bahan sutra itu sudah terlepas sempurna dari tubuhnya.

"Berlututlah di depan ranjangmu, sayang. Kita akan memulai pelajaran terakhir sebelum kau melepaskan keperawananmu."

Baekhyun berjalan ke depan ranjang, dan berlutut dengan patuh. Ia sedikit kebingungan dengan Chanyeol yang masih bertahan di sofa yang letaknya agak jauh dari ranjangnya itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan berharap daddynya itu tidak memberikan hukuman-hukuman aneh seperti yang diceritakan Junmyeon, tadi.

"Angkat kepala, sayang."

Baekhyun begitu terkaget setelah kepalanya terangkat. Chanyeol, dengan segala kesempurnaannya, lengan yang berotot, dada yang bidang, juga abdomen yang membentuk kotakan-kotakan, dan tak lupa…..kejantanan yang tegak sempurna, seperti menantang lawannya.

Selama berminggu-minggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama, tak sekalipun Baekhyun melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Dan malam ini, Baekhyun semakin menyadari sesuatu, bahwa ia tak bisa untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona ayah angkatnya itu.

"Daddy….." nafasnya putus-putus.

"Berkenalanlah dengan adik kecilku, sayang." Chanyeol mengacungkan kejantanannya. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah. "Ulurkan tanganmu dan belai dia, sayang. Kenali dia dengan tanganmu."

Pandangan Baekhyun tak dapat terputus dari kejantanan yang panjang, besar, dan berurat itu. Tangan kanannya terjulur dengan ragu-ragu, merasakan tiap jengkalnya yang memanas. Dibelainya kejantanan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, dari pangkal, hingga ujung kepalanya, hingga agak lama mengelus lubang kencingnya.

Baekhyun, inilah sahabatmu mulai sekarang.

"Genggam erat, sayang…" nafas Chanyeol tercekat, gairahnya sudah diubun-ubun, dan ia ingin Baekhyun memuaskan kejantanannya.

Tangan mungil itu menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol, hingga pria itu merintih dengan nikmat. Seakan mengerti, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya dari atas, ke bawah, ke atas, ke bawah lagi…..diiringi dengan erangan Chanyeol. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya, ke ujung kepala itu, mengecupkan, tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di sana. Matanya tak dapat berhenti menatap Chanyeol yang bergairah, hingga mengerang keenakan.

Baekhyun bahagia, ketika melihat daddynya terpuaskan. Dan ia ingin terus memuaskan daddynya.

Karena itulah, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengait-ngaitkannya pada lubang kencing Chanyeol tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun. Chanyeol-pun pernah dua kali mengerjai vaginanya dengan lidah panas itu, dan ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tentu saja tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menjilati penisnya yang semakin mengeras hingga uratnya terlihat jelas itu. Ia tak mengerti, Baekhyun terkadang nampak seperti gadis manis yang lugu, namun terkadang, Baekhyun dapat melakukan hal-hal liar yang tak bisa dibayangkan olehnya. Seperti saat ini, ketika Baekhyun memasukkan penis ke dalam mulut mungil itu.

Erangan nikmat terus keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun-pun mengocok penis itu semakin cepat di dalam mulutnya, bahkan sesekali menghisapnya hingga mulutnya kampong. Mata mereka saling beradu, memancarkan kegairahan yang tidak terbendung lagi.

Hingga gairah itu tiba di puncaknya.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan laju spermanya. Tidak, ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan jutaan kenikmatan itu. Baekhyun tak siap, namun ia toh tak sampai tersedak saat cairan itu memenuhi mulut kecilnya, sampai keluar di sela-sela mulutnya.

Dan Chanyeol tentu tak sampai hati membiarkan gadis kecilnya itu mempertahankan penisnya. Oleh karena itu, ia segera mengeluarkan penisnya, dan berlutut hingga menyamai Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya, merasakan sisa-sisa Chanyeol di sana, "Daddy…" tangannya membelai pipi Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau luar biasa sayang." Dikecupnya bibir mungil itu. "Dan aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk melakukanny dengan sering."

"Tidak daddy, tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Aku milikmu seutuhnya, daddy."

Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu, dan mereka saling berbagi kehangatan hingga pagi tiba.

.

~^Bersambung^~

.

cuman 2947 words sih, tapi kuharap bisa menyenangkan kalian semua! update selanjutnya, kalau review untuk chapter ini di atas 40 yah! bisa kan? Kuharap bisa, karena kulihat followers fanfic ini sudah menginjak angka 62, dan itu artinya ada 62 orang yg sudah tentu membaca fanfic ini. review kalian berpengaruh besar dengan semangatku menulis, terima kasih!


	4. Lesson 3

First update setelah writerblock.

PS: Please baca juga fanficku yang berjudul 'Hello Again' yah, dan review juga di sana. Terimakasih all! /kecupdaribaekhyun/

.

LESSON THREE

.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki pikirannya, sehingga melewatkan rapat direksinya siang ini hanya untuk bercumbu dengan putri kecilnya. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir normal ketika tangan mungil itu mengelus penisnya yang berurat dengan sedikit pijatan yang membuatnya semakin menggila.

Baekhyun terduduk di meja kayu berwarna cokelat hitam yang terletak di ruangan Chanyeol. Baby doll biru pastelnya sudah turun hingga payudaranya yang sintal dapat terlihat jelas. Di saat Chanyeol sibuk memeluk pinggangnya sembari menikmati puting merah muda itu, tangannya justru melakukan pijatan kecil pada penis Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, tubuh Chanyeol sama nyerinya dengan putingnya yang membengkak akibat gigitan kecil oleh sang daddy.

Chanyeol menggeram, "Shit, Baekhyun." dan secara tidak sadar melontarkan kata makian yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada penis Chanyeol, dengan sesekali mengelus lubang kencingnya.

Chanyeol membalas perlakuan itu dengan gerakan memutar yang dilakukan lidahnya yang terampil pada puting Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu memekik tajam.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun yang bebas pada akhirnya berpegangan pada satu sisi meja.

"Daddy….ah…." desah Baekhyun yang tetap mengocok penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan cekalannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap si mungil yang juga menatapnnya sayu. Dielusnya rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, sebelum ia mengecup bibir si mungil itu.

"Kau mau mengulumnya, sayang?"

" Ya, daddy. Aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak berjongkok dan mengulum penis daddy."

Lidah Chanyeol berdecak, "Kau sudah handal berkata jorok, sayang?" katanya sembari menurunkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk berlutut. "Tapi tak apa, aku cukup menyukai gadis yang nakal."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun memasukkan batangan penis yang sudah berdiri sempurna itu. Dengan gerakan pelan, mulutnya tidak malu-malu untuk memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dengan intens. Chanyeol kembali menggeram dengan gairah yang membuncah di ubun-ubun.

"Astaga, sayang…."

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan desahan yang tertahannya di mulutnya yang penuh dengan batangan itu. Matanya tak dapat berhenti menangkap ekspresi puas milik Chanyeol yang sekarang memejamkan mata. Gerakan kuluman itu semakin cepat, semakin liar, dan Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyempitkan otot mulutnya hingga batangan tersebut semakin terjepit, yang tentunya membuat Chanyeol pening.

"Damn it, baby! Darimana kau dapatkan teknik menjepit itu?" Chanyeol berseru saat Baekhyun semakin menjepit penisnya dengan bibir mungil itu.

Membuat Chanyeol senang seperti sudah menjadi kewajiban Baekhyun, karena itu, ia bahkan rela menonton puluhan video porno yang ia unduh dari iPad baru yang dibelinya bersama Junmyeon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sayang, kau membuat spermaku datang lebih cepat." Chanyeol setengah menjambak rambut si mungil. "Ohhhh!"

Chanyeol terus meracau hingga Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar kapan cairan putih kental itu tersemprot ke relung tenggorokannya, bahkan hingga membuatnya tersedak dan secara reflek melepaskan batangan itu. Bahkan setelah terlepaspun, sperma Chanyeol masih terus mengalir hingga mengotori beberapa titik di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru saja berdiri untuk menggapai tissue yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat suara itu terdengar.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun keluar!" Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya setelah berteriak dan mendobrak pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun baju melorot hingga payudara sintalnya terbuka, dan juga Chanyeol yang tidak mengenakan celananya sama sekali.

"Astaga, mataku!" Junmyeon segera berbalik dan membanting pintu dengan muka merah.

.

LESSON THREE

.

Chanyeol turun dengan pakaian kerjanya yang necis dengan ekspresi biasa, bahkan ia terlihat seperti mengejek Junmyeon yang malu setengah mati di sofa besar itu.

"Senang mendapatkan tontonan gratis, Nona Kim?"

Junmyeon membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam membunuh yang dipelajarinya dari Yifan.

"Oh, sudah bisa menirukan si gila Wu, sepertinya?"

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Junmyeon akhirnya membuka mulut, sambil sesekali memijat pangkal kepalanya yang sebenarnya sehat-sehat saja itu.

"Hei, aku melakukannya di ruangan dan rumahku sendiri, Nona. Dimana letak kesalahannya?"

"Setidaknya kunci pintunya, bodoh!"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau senang membuatku malu, Park?"

"Begitulah." jawab Chanyeol yang akhirnya duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. "Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari, Junmyeon-ah?"

"Menurutmu?" Junmyeon balik bertanya.

"Mengajak Baekhyun berbelanja lagi?"

Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng, "No no no ~"

"Lantas?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Junmyeon menjawabnya setelah merogoh Dior merah jambunya, dan menyodorkan selembaran berwarna jingga itu pada Chanyeol, "Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun mengikuti kelas ini."

"Sekolah kepribadian?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, setelah membacanya sekilas.

"Right!" jawab Junmyeon dengan antusias.

"Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah gadis polos, dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan memperkenalkannya pada khalayak sebagai milikmu. Aku yakin, Baekhyun membutuhkan itu agar ia terlihat elegant di mata rekan-rekan bisnismu yang kebanyakan berbibir sarkastik itu. Lagipula, aku juga akan mendaftar di sana, jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya!"

Chanyeol menertawai Junmyeon lagi, "Kau? Memerlukan kelas kepribadian lagi? Lelucon apa ini?"

"Well…" Junmyeon berdeham. "Yifan mengataiku gadis liar hanya karena aku menyiram anak koleganya yang bersikap seperti pelacur, dua hari yang lalu."

Tawa Chanyeol semakin meledak, "Hahahahahaha."

"Hentikan tawamu, kumohon!" Junmyeon memukul pundak Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau pikir aku tidak kesal saat berdebat dengan Yifan kemarin?"

"Jadi kau menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai tumbal, Nona Kim?"

"Bukan begitu…. Aku hanya merasa Baekhyun cocok untuk menjadi teman sekelasku di sekolah kepribadian itu. Aku cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mengajak Minseok eonnie yang sudah kelewat priyayi itu."

"Apakah itu artinya kau menganggap Baekhyun dari kaum rendahan, Nona?"

"Aigoo, bukan seperti itu, maksudku, Park!" Junmyeon merajuk lebih dalam. "Baekhyun adalah gadis yang polos, kalau misalnya kau membawanya tiba-tiba dalam pesta sosialitamu, ia pasti sangat kebingungan. Oleh kerena itu, aku ingin ia juga belajar denganmu. Win win solution untukku, untukmu, dan untuk Baekhyun, kan?"

"Ok sajalah, kalau begitu. Kau yang atur ya, Nona Kim."

"Assa!" teriak Junmyeon kegirangan dengan tangan terkepal di udara. "Err, ngomong-ngomong kemana Baekhyun? Kenapa ia tak juga turun?"

"Oh, mungkin dia masih membersihkan diri. Kau tahu sendiri, bau sperma itu agak susah dihilangkan."

Perkataan Chanyeol tersebut akhirnya dibalas dengan lemparan bantal sofa oleh Junmyeon.

.

LESSON THREE

.

"Junmyeon, sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu tergesa?" tanya Baekhyun setengah kesal karena Junmyeon menyeretnya turun dari mobil dan melenggang tanpa tujuan. "Hei, aku belum terbiasa menggunakan sepatu tinggi seperti ini, Junmyeon-ah."

Junmyeon memelankan langkahnya, "Oh maafkan aku, Baekhyun, aku hanya takut pendaftarannya sudah ditutup."

"Pendaftaran? Pendaftaran apa?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Junmyeon melangkah beberapa langkah lagi, dan akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun memasuki sebuah bangunan elegant dengan aksen merah yang mencolok.

"Hei, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Baekhyun terus bertanya.

Sayangnya Junmyeon terlampau sibuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan langkah seribu Junmyeon menuju resepsionis dan bertanya pada seorang wanita yang bertugas di sana, "Apa aku bisa menemui Sooyeon eonnie, atau Changmin oppa sekarang?"

Resepsionis dengan nametag Lee Chaeyeon itu menjawab dengan sopan dan penuh senyuman, "Maaf Nona, tapi apa sebelumnya sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, saya tidak bisa menghubungkan Nona dengan Nona Sooyeon dan Tuan Changmin sekarang."

"Tidak bisakah kau menelponkan Sooyeon eonnie dan berkata Kim Junmyeon sepupu sedang menunggu di resepsionis? Aku yakin Sooyeon eonnie akan menjawabnya." kata Junmyeon lagi dengan mata anak anjingnya.

"Baik Nona, akan saya coba."

Chaeyeon, dengan tenang menelpon atasannya yang dicari oleh Junmyeon itu, sedangkan Junmyeon menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Baekhyun? Ia bahkan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Junmyeon lakukan padanya.

"Nona Kim Junmyeon, silahkan ikut saya ke ruangan Nona Sooyeon." Chaeyeon rupanya berdiri dan mempersilahkan Junmyeon mengikutinya, melewati lorong yang berliku yang berisikan kelas-kelas kecil, hingga tiba di ruangan besar bertuliskan 'Jessica Jung Sooyeon' di sebelah kiri—sedangkan ruangan besar di sebelahnya memiliki tag 'Max Shim Changmin'.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kedua orang itu. Ya, Baekhyun kan sebelumnya tinggal di panti asuhan, mana mungkin ia mengenal orang-orang dari kelas menengah keatas seperti mereka, sih?

Chaeyeon mengetuk pintu dengan tulisan 'Jessica Jung Sooyeon itu dengan pelan, "Nona, Nona Kim sudah di sini."

Terdengar teriakan dari wanita bersuara nyaring yang tidak terlalu jelas. Yang pasti, Chaeyeon akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut dan Junmyeon kembali menyeret Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Eonnie!" teriak Junmyeon.

Wanita bernama Sooyeon itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chaeyeon, "Kau boleh undur diri, Chaeyeon-ah. Terima kasih."

"Ya Nona." jawab Chaeyeon sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu meluangkan waktu bersenang-senangmu untuk mengunjungiku, Junmyeon-ah?" tanya Sooyeon yang duduk di kursi hitam kebesarannya.

"Eonnieeeeee.." balas Junmyeon dengan nada merajuk. "Aku bukannya tak ingin mengunjungimu, tapi kau tahu sendiri, belakangan ini aku sibuk bolak-balik Korea-China-California untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayah."

Sooyeon mendengus, "Ya, anggap saja aku percaya denganmu, Junmyeon-ah."

"Hehehe.." Junmyeon meringis. "Sebenarnya, Yifan seperti muak dengan kelakuanku yang terlampau bar bar saat menghadapi kolega-koleganya yang ganjen itu."

"And then?"

"Yifan menyuruhku untuk ikut kelasmu, eonnie ya." Junmyeon memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kim Junmyeon, asal kau tau saja, bibir monyongmu itu tidak membuatku iba sama sekali." ujar Sooyeon yang membuka buku agendanya. "Jadi, kau mau kelas private atau bergabung di kelas regular, Junmyeon-ah?" lanjutnya dengan membuka-buka buku agendanya itu.

"Bolehkan aku dan Baekhyun bergabung dalam satu kelas? Maksudku, aku tak mau kalau hanya private sendiri, aku mau berdua, bagaimana?"

Sooyeon mengernyit dan menegakkan lehernya, menatap Junmyeon keheranan, dan bergantian pula menatap Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi.

"Baekhyun? Maksudmu, gadis yang kau bawa ini?"

"Yes, eonnie!" Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk seperti balita.

"Tunggu, Sooyeon-ssi, tapi… aku bahkan belum tahu apa maksud semua ini."

"Lah?" Sooyeon kembali menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan menuntut, "Kim Junmyeon, jangan bilang kau dengan asal mengajak temanmu untuk menemanimu di kelasku."

Junmyeon kembali meringis dan pasrah saja menerima pukulan buku agenda dari Sooyeon.

.

LESSON THREE

.

Chanyeol begitu terpingkal saat mendapati Junmyeon yang terduduk dengan wajah kusut dan Baekhyun yang menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Sooyeon tadi.

"Jadi, Sooyeon-ssi berakhir menolak Junmyeon untuk mendaftar pada kelasnya dan memilihku sebagai muridnya secara gratis, daddy"

"Hahahahaha, Nona Kim, bagaimana bisa kau ditolak oleh sepupumu sendiri?"

Junmyeon melempar bantal sofa itu tepat di muka Chanyeol.

"Hentikan tawamu, Park. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Yifan. Hahahahaha." Tentu saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan amarah Junmyeon.

"Membicarakanku?" suara berat itu terdengar dari balik punggung mereka bertiga. Pria bertubuh seratus sembilan puluh centimeter itu segera bergabung, dan memilih duduk di samping Junmyeon yang nampak tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Panjang umur kau, Yifan." decak Chanyeol.

"Oh itu sudah tentu." balas Yifan dengan penuh percaya diri. "Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menelepon Sooyeon noona dan ia akhirnya mau menerimamu, sayang." Yifan memeluk pinggang Junmyeon di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Junmyeon menyentak dan berbalik badan kearah. "Yifan, kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin ya?"

"Sayangnya, ya, sayang."

"Yifan, kalau memang Sooyeon eonnie tidak mau ya sudah, seharusnya aku tak perlu mendatangi kelas seperti itu."

"No, baby. Tingkahmu memang membaik dari pertama kali aku mengenalmu. Tapi, terkadang keliaranmu itu menjadi tidak terkendali.,,,"

Belum juga Yifan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Junmyeon sudah beranjak mendahuluinya dengan langkah merajuk.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu kalian." kata Yifan sebelum menyusul Junmyeon.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Yifan dan Junmyeon dengan gamang. Kehidupan percintaan yang rumit, dan mustahil untuk ia rasakan sekarang. Mungkin, kalau saja ia masih berada di panti asuhan, ia bisa aja bertemu dengan pria baik-baik secara wajar, jatuh cinta, merasakan pertengkaran kecil, sebelum akhirnya menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Namun, dengan statusnya sebagai anak pungut Chanyeol yang notabene hanya dijadian budak seks dan pasangan di ranjang, ia tak terlalu berharap banyak.

"Sayangku, ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ah.. ani, daddy."

"Kelas kepribadian itu, kau bisa menolaknya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak daddy, Junmyeon sudah banyak membantuku, aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih karena harus menjalani kelas itu seorang diri."

Chanyeol termangut. "Baiklah." Ia kemudian mengangkat badan Baekhyun yang mungil, mendudukkannya di pangkuan, lalu dengan gairah, menggerayahi selangkahan Baekhyun. Gerakan penuh gairah itu terhenti setelah ia merasakan benda padat bersarang di celana dalam putri kecil itu.

"Errr daddy, sebenarnya darah menstruasiku keluar sesaat sebelum aku pergi dengan Junmyeon."

"Oh Shit." umpat Chanyeol menahan amarah.

.

~^Bersambung^~

.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yg sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic gejeh dariku ini^^ Aku berusaha membalas satu-satu review dari kalian via pm ya^^ oh iya, chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate kalau review-annya tebus 210, bisakah? ^^


End file.
